Let it die
by Haru-nyan-the-wolf-demon
Summary: Inuyasha left Kagome. "But that was years ago." "It seems like everyone is happy but me.." Koga finds her as she was about to die. Saving her once again, he took her to his pack to live. Will she ever love him back? Who is the new girl Hakkaku is seeing?
1. Chapter 1

**Haru-nyan: Hello, Hello! This is my first InuYasha fanfiction! Welcome me into your world of Koga x Kagome-ness~! I'm usually a fun author so I hope my 'A/N's don't bother you any, I hope they amuse you like my Tokyo Mew Mew reviewers. I was actually inspired to write this by the song 'Let it die' by Three Days Grace. I don't know why but it just came to me! I also don't know if this will turn into a rated M story or not. Let me know what you think about that, I have experience in lemons.**

**There won't be any InuYasha bashing because...well...just read on. Oh, and ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in the feudal era. The birds were singing, the wolves were resting under the bright mid-day sun. The demons weren't causing their usual mayhem after Naraku had passed away and Inuyasha left to be with that cold dead body everyone known and hated, Kikyo. Of course after the disapearance of Inuyasha, Kagome had gone into deppression. But that was years ago. With the help and comfort of Sango, Kagome's best friend in the feudal era, she reverted back to her normal self.<p>

"You did a great job, Sango!" Kagome cheered as she held her friends hand. Sango was gripping onto Kagomes hand as if was her life line as she pushed the baby out. Sweat matted her face along with a few stray tears of joy and pain.

The woman handed the baby over to Miroku who was on the other side of Sango. He eagerly took the baby into his arms and Kagome handed him a orange blanket to hold the baby in. Miroku smiled at his mate. "Oh, Sango." He bent down and kissed her lovingly. "It's a boy." Miroku whispered as he laid his forehead onto Sango's.

Kagome smiled and left the hut. She wiped the sweat off of her hand and onto her red kimono. With the decision to go for a walk up the mountian. she set off into the woods. She knew it was a great distance to the top but it was worth the view.

Her feet were aching by the time she made it to the top. She walked over to the edge and sat down, her feet hanging over the sides. Kagome brought the Shikon Jewel to her lips, it was hanging on a necklace around her neck, and kissed it. "Inuyasha..." She choked out. Her hands dropped the jewel and went over her cheeks, wiping furiously to bid herself pride. '_Sango made me promise to stop crying over that jerk. I don't like breaking promises.._' She sighed and her tears had finally disapeared.

Kagome stood to her feet, which were bare by the way, and moved closer to the edge, closing her chocolate brown eyes. "It seems like everyone is happy but me."

"KAGOME!" She jumped at sound of her name being called. She swiftly turned her body around but her feet didn't cooperate with her. They slipped over a rock and she fell forward over the edge. She screamed out a protest as she felt her self falling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she could feel her body lifting up instead of down. She dared not to open her eyes until she felt no wind what-so-ever.

"Kagome!" '_I know that voice!_' She opened her eyes and soon revealed her opinion as a fact. There, holding her bridal style, was a tan wolf demon. He had his black hair pulled into his trademark ponytail. His blue eyes looked at the woman in his arms with concern and sadness.

"Koga!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haru-nyan: Yay! Koga is here! (sorry for the shortness, that never happens...sorry again)<strong>

**Inuyasha: And so soon in the story..**

**Haru-nyan: Shaddup! I want my Koga, I get my Koga! *hugs a Koga plushie***

**Inuyasha: Idiot.**

**Haru-nyan: *veinpop* ANYWAYSSS, my dear readers, I hope you will leave me a kind review! Flames make my worry about my writing, *scratches head*, and that puts off update time. And we should all be cheery because tomorrow is Christmas! And I don't want to promise anything but I might(HINT: MIGHT) be able to update everyday! Don't depend on that promise to much, I share a computer with my family. Leave me a review as a christmas present.*laugh* Goodbye~! Merry Almost Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru-nyan: Hello, Hello! Back with the next chapter! Oh and Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to you all! Hope you got everything you wanted.^^ **

**Announcement(?): This story, I'm afraid, will turn into drabbles of chapters. Heh, sorry if that bothers you. :3**

* * *

><p>"Koga! I was so scared!" Kagome hugged herself closer to the wolf demon on instinct of the fear that ran through her veins. Koga smelled the terror on her too.<p>

He narrowed his eyes. '_Don't yell at her. Don't yell at her. To hell with it!_' "Kagome, what were you thinking!" He yelled, loud enough not to frighten the girl.

"What are y-" She began, trembling. She had no idea but she couldn't muster up some strength to give him a curious look. She was to jittery from the event that happened only seconds ago.

Koga growled. Tears were threatening to slip down his sun-kissed cheeks. "You know full and well what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sorry, Koga, but I really don't-hey!" He swiftly set her down on her feet and pulled her into his chest where Kagome couldn't see his face. "Kagome, you...you really scared me. Why would you, the strongest-willed girl I know, do such a thing as killing yourself?"

"Eh? I wasn't.." She paused and looked up at Koga with chocolate brown eyes full of tears. She burst into tears at the look he was giving her. '_Someone cares.._' She thought as she clunge onto his armor. "I'm sorry, Koga! If there is anything I can do, anything, to make you forgive me for being so selfish!"

Koga thought for a second. He smiled down at her and pat her head. She peered up. "Well, you can live with me-"

"WHAT!" A blush crawled on her cheeks. He wasn't seriously using this kind of moment to _woo_ her or something! She gasped at him, flabbergasted.

"-and my pack." He finished, though he wasn't even going to say that. He really did want her to be his mate, even after all these years he still loved her no matter what anyone said.

"Oh...okay then." She agreed with a smile. He smirked back and turned around, kneeling onto his knees. "Uh, what are you doing?" Kagome asked staring at the back of his head. Koga chuckled.

"Get on my back so I can carry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Haru-nyan: Hope you review. I might update again today. Soon. *waves you off with two fingers*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VVV<strong>

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haru-nyan: Thanks for all your kind reviews, nyan! I promise in the next few chapters the fluffy monster will come and attack you! Rawr~!**

**On-iyo with the story-iyo!**

* * *

><p>They let off in a mini tornado. Koga headed to his wolf den in the east which he was still in charge as the Alpha of the Wolf-demon tribe. He was able to lead them after Ayame had left him alone about getting married. Ayame had soon settled down with another wolf demon in his pack, Ren. She claimed that she still loved Koga but loved another also. Koga pretty much wanted to jump up and down. He silently reminded hisself to thank Ren for taking Ayame off his back.<p>

He looked back at the girl on his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck lightly, her chin on his shoulder. Koga smiled and Kagome smiled back.

"So, Koga?" Kagome said as she slid her head closer to his face and off of his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah?" He blushed at the closeness and when Kagome saw his blush she realized how close she was.

"Eek!" She resumed back to her forehead on the back of his neck. Her blush was vibrant as the sky darkened. She muttered an apology, "Sorry."

"It's okay. So, what were ya sayin'?" He asked to ease the awkwardness of their situation. Though he'd wished it'd last forever. They were so close. He could feel her breath making his skin tingle in a good way. '_I bet it she tastes delicious._'

"Oh! Yeah, duh. How is Ginta and Hakkaku?" She had almost forgot about them, the demons who considered her their _oneechan_. She was merely curious.

Koga resisted the urge to scratch his head. "Well, Ginta was mated a while back and Hakkaku is still looking. He's more girl-hungry than ever."

"Aw, so he doesn't have a mate yet?"

"Well, I heard he met a human girl but, ya know, probally just some blabber-mouths."

Kagome giggled. "What about you? How is Ayame? I heard you guys mated."

He snorted. "Ch'yeah, like I'd ever. Like I said _blabber-mouths_. She mated a demon in my tribe named Ren. He was one of my close friends." The caves were close now. In human sight.

Kagome tilted her head to the side with a curious look. "When are you gonna mate then?"

Koga grinned at her. "Hopefully soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Haru-nyan: Remember to review! I have...two weeks i think till I get back to school. But even then, in lunch, I will write as much as I can. I might even have two chapters up a day! My brothers got ipads and games so the computer is pretty much free! o3o<strong>

**Hell, I might even have another chapter tonight! I'm on a roll! (fluffiness will come as soon as possible!)**

* * *

><p><strong>VVVVV<strong>

** VVVV **

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haru-nyan: Hey people! Can you recommend some animes for me to buy?^^ Nothing **_**too**_** perverted. Nothing **_**too**_** action-y. Kind of like InuYasha? With demons and such. I want it funny and with romance. :3**

* * *

><p>Hakkaku picked up a scent he hasn't smelled in years. It took him a while to notice it was Kagome, the mortal woman who Koga was infatuated with for a long period of time and probally still. "Kagome!" He jumped to his feet. The demons around him stared confusingly until they picked up the the same scent.<p>

"What is she doing here? Koga is out." Hakkaku silently asked hisself then the smelled Koga. He grinned. Hakkaku knew Koga had taken Kagome just then.

He jogged to the opening of the cave just as Koga had arrived with Kagome riding on his back, sleeping. "Koga! Kagome!"

"Yo, guys, anything happen while I was gone?" Koga asked the pack, He didn't get an answer. He followed their gaze to Kagome. He smirked mischievously. Then he caught some of his pack licking their lips.

'_The scent must be driving them crazy. I don't blame them, she smells like a goddess._' He stepped up. "Listen up! If anyone as much as lays a claw on her, you're dead!"

The pack backed up at the threat. "Yes'ir." The said in unison.

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly gained her sences as she mentally woke up. Warmth greeted her. Feeling that as a comfort, she snuggled up to it.<p>

A chuckle fully woke her up. "Warming up to me, eh?"


End file.
